


Watcher

by wisdomeagle



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Season/Series 01, The Bronze, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-28
Updated: 2012-12-28
Packaged: 2017-11-22 19:03:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/613195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wisdomeagle/pseuds/wisdomeagle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Giles watches Buffy at the Bronze.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Watcher

From the balcony, it's cinematic, the girl dancing, half part of that world, half Other, all power. The boys clamoring for closeness, lured by the scent of youth and the promise of sex, are just as helpless as the vampires who try to evade her, afraid of that same power. Her strong, young body holds innocence that's seen too few deaths, had too few men, to be afraid, to hold back part of herself from any fight.

Giles balls his fingers into a fist, too weak to more than inconvenience a vampire, too weak, too, to deaden his growing desire.


End file.
